


Joyful and triumphant

by septnanis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gift Giving, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance, christmas markets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septnanis/pseuds/septnanis
Summary: Riku and Sora go to a Christmas market.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Joyful and triumphant

Nothing in the world, no amount of strife or conflict or hard won battle, will ever stop the feeling rising up in Riku whenever he sees Sora the way he is now.

“It’s so pretty!” Sora exclaims and holds his arms out. Some of the other hotel guests look a little oddly at him, some of them fondly.

The lobby of the hotel they’re staying at went above and beyond to convey the Christmas spirit, all surfaces and bannisters decked out with glittering lights, red velvet bows, rich green garlands and silver glitter everywhere anyone looked. At the center of the lobby, in between the entrance and the reception, stands an enormous tree, a masterful centerpiece that even leaves Riku a little in awe.

Sora snaps pictures of the tree until Riku joins him, setting their suitcase down. “Not too shabby, huh?” Riku asks and laughs when Sora attaches himself to Riku’s side, a one man whirlwind of excited energy.

“It’s so great, Riku!” He says before lowering his voice. “But it’s such a fancy place, it must’ve been really expensive…”

Riku shrugs and reaches up to rearrange Sora’s wool hat, smiling at the chestnut brown spikes that dance a little with the movement. “We can afford to be a little fancy now and then, and we’re here to have fun. So, no worrying about money.”

Sora hesitates for a minute before breaking into another bright smile. “Yes, sir!” He picks up their suitcase in one hand and takes Riku’s hand in the other and leads them to the reception.

The lady at the reception gives Sora and Riku a smile.

“Good afternoon,” She says, smiling a little wider when Sora greets her cheerfully. “How can I help you?”

“We have a reservation,” Riku says and hands over an envelope that the receptionist takes gracefully. Sora watches the exchange with excited eyes and when their eyes meet, Riku gives him a subtle wink that makes Sora grin.

The receptionist stands from her chair and walks to the back of the area she’s sitting in, rummaging in a drawer for a moment before returning to them, key and the envelope Riku gave her in hand. “Your room key… your room is on the fourth floor, down the hall, sixth door on the left. Breakfast is between nine and eleven AM, and check-out is at noon. Please enjoy your stay and if there’s anything I can do for you, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Both Riku and Sora thank her. Sora picks up their suitcase again and follows Riku to the elevator. Meanwhile, he continues to admire the general splendor of the hotel. It really was one of the fanciest hotels they’d ever stayed in. It wasn’t the largest by far, they’d stayed in much larger hotels in San Fransokyo. But there was a stately nature to it, from the gleaming wood furniture, the velvet drapes and plush carpet that made Sora feel like he was in a much more luxurious surrounding than he was used to. All of the beautiful Christmas decorations only added to that effect.

The elevator opened with a ding, and Sora sighs once again at how lavish even the elevator looks.Once the door slides shut Sora leans up close to Riku, who gives him a smile and a half lidded, amused gaze.

“Kinda nice,” Riku says, his hands on the golden bannister that lined the inside of the elevator, leaning back in a nonchalant way that to anyone else may have made him look bored, but to Sora he just looks kind of suave.

“Yeah, it really is! You always know the best hotels, Riku,” Sora begins before he’s cut off by Riku laughing.

“No, I mean,” Riku explains. “It’s nice to be here with you, and not getting the constant ribbing from our friends about us being newlyweds.”

The elevator door opens with the same musical sound as before, and a small golden four is lighted atop the door so they know they’re in the right place. They follow the receptionist instructions and make their way down the hall, passing another couple who look dressed more fancy than practical against the cold weather outside.

“Here it is,” Riku says, sticking the key in the lock and giving it a turn. The door opens easily. “Not too shabby.” He says and it’s an understatement once they’re both inside.

The hotel room is bigger than their bedroom at home, with at its center an enormous bed, covered in bedding at least a foot thick, a mound of pillows Sora desperately wants to throw himself into at the head. The same velvety drapes that hang from the windows, hang over the top of the head of bed, in the same muted colors as the bedding. The furniture in the rest of the room is just as beautiful as the furniture in the lobby, gleaming dark wood, the surfaces covered in books and fresh flowers and lamps that give a muted, golden glow to the room.

Unable to contain himself, Sora sets their suitcase down and heaves himself heavily down on the foot of the bed, laughing loudly when he feels so far he sinks into the bedding, like sitting down in a pile of snow.

“Definitely not too shabby,” Sora agrees and holds out his arms to Riku.

Of course, Riku comes to him obligingly, shrugging off his thick, gray wool coat. Underneath the coat, he wears a black sweater that offsets the color of his skin and hair so starkly it’s almost a little blinding. His eyes practically glow.

“We _are_ newlyweds,” Sora says, folding Riku into his arms, despite their obvious difference in height. Riku has to crouch down so he can be held properly, but he doesn’t seem to mind considering how enthusiastically he presses his face into Sora’s throat. “Everyone else is just jealous.”

Riku hums in response and nuzzles into the line of Sora’s jaw. Legendary, terrifying Keyblade Master, Sora’s foot. This was a marshmallow of a man.

“Because my husband is the best… oh, wow!” Sora interrupts himself, shoots off the bed like a rocket into the adjacent bathroom, leaving behind a bewildered Riku. “Look at this tub!”

Riku peers inside to look at the large, white porcelain tub, little golden lion claws holding it up. “Absolutely not.”

Sora comes out of the bathroom with a swagger he only uses when he knows he’s going to get his way. “Absolutely yes. But I think it’s sweet you think you have any say in the matter.” And he leans down to press the sweetest but most smug of kisses to Riku’s cheek.

Riku supposes he can handle one bath, no matter how much he hates them.

“Come on!” Sora cries out and grabs his scarf. “I want to see the market!”

——

Where it used to scare Riku, how much he loves Sora, now it brings him peace. If he’s ever anxious or afraid, just one look at his best friend’s face is enough to settle him. A comfortable weight, tethering him softly to the world.

“Ah, off he goes,” Sora says, and lays a hand on Riku’s chest.

Riku hums in response. “What’s that?”

Sora laughs and gives Riku’s scarf a playful tug. “There goes my Riku, off into his own little world. Sometimes I wish I could be there with you.”

_You_ _are_ , Riku thinks. Instead of saying it out loud he leans down and gives him a kiss right between his brows and lingers there. When he pulls away Sora looks a little flushed, as he always does when Riku shows public affection.

The Christmas market around them is a bustling, noisy affair that’s just crowded enough to be fun without making Riku feel anxious or Sora over excited. The main street is one long line of market stalls, little wooden houses with little red roofs, selling goods or drinks or food. Some are lined with little lights or lanterns, some have large colorful signs that tell market goers whatever it is they’re selling.

“So, are you hungry?” Riku asks, offering his arm that Sora hooks himself into straight away. Riku takes a moment to admire him, wrapped up in his thick, dark red coat topped with a black knitted scarf and hat. His spiky hair lays a little more flat than usual, the golden accents in it lighting up under the golden lights around them.

“Always!” Sora replies and points to one of the little houses. “What’s that?” On the sign above it, he squints and tries to read it. “Gloo… whine? Wine? Hey, you like wine, Riku!” Riku lets himself be dragged to the stall. A friendly looking woman stands behind the stall, pouring a dark liquid into fancy looking mugs.

“How about I get one and you can try some?” Riku offers, not even sure if he’ll like it, but he’s always open to trying new things and he does love wine. He gestures to the woman with his finger that he’d like one and smiles and hands her the owed money when she hands him the steaming mug.

Sora’s eyes are huge as he watches Riku take a sip, who looks pensive at the taste. “Funny, it tastes like wine but it doesn’t… I like it. You want to try?” He asks and Sora bounces a little.

“Yes, please!” And he gingerly takes the mug from Riku’s hands to take a sip. His response is instantaneous. “Blergh.” Riku laughs loudly and takes the mug back from him.

“Not your cup of tea, huh?” Riku says, and takes another sip. “They’ve got hot chocolate next door.”

To that Sora’s eyes light all the way up again. “Hey look, you can keep the mug!” Sora points to a little sign on the stall that tells them if they turn the mug in they’ll get some of their money back. Riku decides not to, admiring the little patterns painted on the mug. They walk up the stall next door, where an older man is stirring a large pot of something that smells distinctly chocolatey.

“There’s so many to choose from,” Sora says, almost a little forlorn. There’s hot chocolate as is, but also with flavors, caramel and peppermint, with or without a dollop of whipped cream, something called frozen hot chocolate that just makes Sora’s brow scrunch up and Riku smile into his mug. “I think I’ll have regular hot chocolate, please.” He says to the man, who smiles and gets to pouring. It’s thicker than the hot chocolate Sora makes at home, less milky and darker in color.

Sora takes his cup with grateful hands after handing the man his money. “Ahh, Riku, it smells so good!” He turns to the man and thanks him again.

“Let’s find somewhere to sit,” Riku suggests, his mug only a few sips emptier than it had been before. Sora however, dives into his hot chocolate with gusto. It brings yet another smile to Riku’s lips.

“There’s a ledge over there we can sit,” Sora points out. They make their way over and sit down.

As they drink, they watch people pass them by, pointing out foods and bits and bobs they’d like to get too, or if someone is wearing a funny colored scarf or how someone’s dog reminds them of Pluto.

Before long, Sora’s empty mug is an afterthought, sitting on the ledge next to them. Riku however, is still nursing his own drink, the flavor growing on him as he drinks it.

“I wonder if it’ll snow later,” Sora says and holds out his gloved hands so Riku can pass the drink to him.

Riku hums. “You said you didn’t like it!” And Sora shrugs and wiggles his fingers.

“I don’t!” He replies. “But it’s warm and my hot chocolate’s all gone.”

Riku isn’t quite sure if it counts as smooth but he feels pretty good when he sets down his cup behind him and leans down to kiss the already forming pout on Sora’s face.

The skin of his cheeks is chilly against Riku’s but they warm together quickly, Sora’s fingers hesitating at his jawline before they wisen up and go under Riku’s scarf. The kiss is chaste but so warm and much better than any warm drink could hope to compete with.

“Better?” Riku asks when he pulls away, their noses still touching.

There’s a moment of silence before Sora’s shoulders sag with a sigh and he laughs breathlessly. “Yes, much better. Aren’t you resourceful.”

Riku reaches up to cup the back of Sora’s head to kiss him again, but first he agrees, “Aren’t I just.”

“The market goes all the way down the street!” Sora says, pointing. The cobblestone street is wide enough for vehicles to drive down, but Riku noticed they put up barriers so the people could walk in the street instead.

“You want to keep walking?” Riku asks, finishing off his drink. The warm, rich flavor sticks to the inside of his throat pleasantly.

Sora nods and gets up off the ledge, dusting off his pants where he had been sitting on the stone. Riku takes a moment to admire him, before Sora reaches out a hand for Riku to take.

“Stop staring at me, you see me all the time,” Sora grins. “Let’s go!”

Riku takes his hand and lets himself be pulled up off the ledge they’d been sitting on. As nice as it was to just sit with Sora and enjoy their surroundings, there was so much more to do. The glittering lights that lined the streets beckoned them.

Even through the thick material of their gloves, Riku feels the warmth of Sora’s hand reach through to his own.

The pass several stalls as the walk. There’s a stall with a lady with purple gray hair, selling glittery trinkets, jewellery and pins. Sora stops at the stall for a moment to peruse and hums. “They’re all so pretty.”

The lady behind the stall smiles at Sora.

“I see you two are already sporting some impressive jewellery,” She says, pointing in Sora’s general direction.

Sora gives her a confused look for just a moment before remembering what he was wearing. “Ah, yeah!” He reaches up and grabs a hold of his earlobe, to show the earring hanging there.

The lady steps closer to admire the earring. “Is it silver?”

“Adamantium,” Sora replies. “I made it myself.”

She looks impressed. “That’s very impressive! Is all your jewellery handmade?”

Sora holds up his hand, white gold ring on his hand glinting in the lights hanging from the stall. “Everything but this one…” He points behind him at Riku. “He gave me this one.” There’s a look in Sora’s eyes that makes his cheeks flush.

The lady understands immediately. “Ah, I see. May I?” She gestures at Sora’s hand, who sticks it out immediately for her. She takes it gently in her own, a myriad of colorful rings on her own fingers. “Brand new, I’d say.”

“Three months,” Riku replies, eyes half lidded in amusement at his husband being admired so openly.

“Huh?” Sora exclaims. “How did you…”

“You’ve got the look,” She says, her lined, friendly face knowing. “All lovebirds look like that once a ring comes into it.”

Sora laughs sheepishly.

Riku laughs along, but doesn’t tell the lady he’s been looking at Sora like this his whole life.

— —

Twenty minutes and a prettily wrapped set of earrings for Kairi later, they walk along the street, Sora’s arm hooked into Riku’s.

“Lovebirds,” Sora says, smirking. “Is that what we are?”

“If you’re a bird, you’d be a bright, colorful one that sits in trees all day, squawking at people,” Riku says and laughs when Sora tugs on Riku’s arm with a shout of protest.

They pass several more stalls, some selling woodwork, little glass animals, baked treats with colorful icing.

“You’d be a peacock,” Sora jibes back. “Strutting around…”

“I do _not_ strut,” Riku says, looking mildly affronted.

Sora laughs. “Are you serious? You strut better than anyone I know.” He grabs Riku’s arm a little tighter as peace offering. “Proud, too. But you have a lot to strut and be proud about. My pretty peacock.”

“You’re a menace,” Riku grumbles but lets himself be pulled down to Sora’s height so he can receive a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, didn’t you want some new kitchen spoons?” He gestures at a stall selling intricate looking wooden utensils.

Sora grins and pulls Riku towards the stall. “This is going to take a while.”

——

By the time they make it back to the hotel, they’re laden with bags. Gifts for their friends, even though they had already bought their fair share of Christmas presents already. Everything in the stalls was so enticing, and they had more money than they really knew what to do with. Splurging on gifts for their friends made them both happy.

“We should do this every year,” Sora says, swinging the bags in his hands to and fro, clearly in a great mood. “Maybe bring along the others next time! We won’t be newlyweds anymore by next year.”

Riku nods and takes some of the bags from Sora’s hand, who until now had insisted he carried his own things. Once Sora’s hand was free, he put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his side. “That sounds great.”

They walk up the steps of the hotel and Riku thanks Sora when he holds the door open for him. Now that it’s dark outside the lobby is even more resplendent, the golden hue of all the lights magical.

“Put the bags in the room and then dinner?” Riku asks and Sora nods.

They make their way up to the room and set the bags down by the end of the bed. They put the more fragile things on the desk. Sora sets something down on the desk, wrapped in brown paper that Riku can’t remember seeing him buy. But he looks at how many bags are on the floor and figures he must’ve.

Sora strips out of his coat and hangs it over a chair. “Ugh, I’m starving,” He complains, running fingers through his hair when he pulls his hat off. Riku takes his own coat off and pulls the door open.

——

The flush on Sora’s cheeks is intensified by the golden light in the restaurant. There’s even a man in the center of the restaurant playing peaceful Christmas carols. If Riku’s head hadn’t still been halfway up in the clouds he might’ve thought it all a bit much, but the look of wonder in Sora’s eyes as he admired the room around him mesmerised him.

“Think I’m having the turkey,” Riku says, eyeing the menu. Sora pulls his attention back to his own and runs his eyes over it.

“I can’t believe how much you like turkey,” Sora complains. “It’s so boring.”

RIku shrugs. “Not if it’s made right.”

“I’m gonna get it, someday,” Sora says with a determined look without actually looking up from his menu. “Just need to figure out how to make it less dry… oh, they have coq au vin!”

Dinner is fancier than they’re used to, even with Sora’s cooking skills. In between being Keyblade Masters and forging and keeping worlds safe, they rarely take the time to slow down and enjoy themselves. Sora keeps reaching over to take sips of Riku’s wine, and they battle with their forks over one another’s desserts.

“Who knew just walking around all day could be so tiring,” Sora yawns, flush still present on his cheeks.

Riku leans back in his seat. “Time for bed then?” He asks, even though it’s not very late. He may not feel as tired as Sora looks, but the huge bed is distantly calling his name from up in their room.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of tub time, Master Riku,” Sora says with a wagging finger. “Before you know it we’ll be back to quick showers at seven in the morning.”

Riku sighs and puts a hand up to gesture a waiter over so they can pay.

“Look at you, buying me dinner in a fancy restaurant,” Sora says, chin on both hands. Riku gives him a face grimace but then he winks. They thank their waiter and get up to leave.

Sora puts his hand in Riku’s and even pulls him into an impromptu dance while they cross the lobby. It takes them forever to get back to their room, but they’re both laughing and breathless when they get there and it’s worth the time spent.

Riku opens the door and Sora is already halfway out of his sweater by the time he shuts the door behind them. He leaves a trail of clothes to the bathroom, which Riku picks up behind him. He folds the clothes neatly and hangs them over the chair at the desk. When he peers into the bathroom, Sora is sitting on the edge of the bathtub, fiddling with the knobs to get the temperature right, humming one of the tunes that had been playing on the piano in the restaurant.

“Kairi messaged me if we got her any good gifts,” Sora calls out but lowers his voice when Riku comes in to lean against the doorway. “I told her we didn’t get her anything and now she’s ignoring me.”

Riku huffs. “Because she knows better,” He replies. “Woman’s a master at getting what she wants. Can’t imagine who she shares that trait with.”

Sora gives him an innocent look and walks over to Riku while the tub fills up with hot water. He puts thankfully warm hands under Riku’s sweater and presses them fondly to Riku’s stomach. “You always act like I’m walking you to the gallows when I try to get you into a tub with me.” He trails his hands up, taking Riku’s sweater with it. “But once you’re in there you’re always happy as can be.”

“Has more to do with you being in there than the actual bath, Sora,” He replies but still lifts his arms dutifully to have his sweater removed. “But I guess I’ll manage it. It is Christmas after all.”

Sora divests him of all further clothing. “It’s not Christmas for another four days. Now, get in.”

They sit in the tub for almost an hour, until Riku finally puts a stop to Sora constantly adding more hot water to make it last longer. Riku pets the wet spikes, drooping just a bit on Sora’s head. “Time for bed, you,” He says softly and helps him get out of the tub. “Maybe you can have another bath tomorrow morning. I’ll even read a little to you.”

It’s enough to get Sora moving. He lets Riku wrap him in a fluffy white robe, even though he knows he’ll be taking it off for bed in a few minutes anyway.

Riku leaves him in the bathroom and goes back inside the bedroom. He makes an attempt to straighten their things, before lethargy really sets in and he’s drawn to their bed for the night. He pulls down the covers and pulls on the pyjama pants he’d brought with him. He smiles a little when he hears Sora humming again in the bathroom.

His eye is drawn to the little brown package on the desk but by the time Sora wanders out of the bathroom he’s forgotten all about it, especially when Sora wraps bare arms around Riku’s bare waist. One look to the floor tells him Sora has dropped the robe and all he can feel next is warm skin against his own.

The kiss Sora presses to his jawline from behind is warm and lingers long enough to make Riku’s skin warm under it. “Thank you for bringing me here,” Sora murmurs, his hands already skimming down Riku’s waist in protest of Riku’s pyjama bottoms.

By the time they’re in bed together, he’s forgotten about sleep and decides to keep the lights on so he can watch the flush on Sora’s cheeks travel all the way down the rest of him.

——

“Riku…” Sora’s voice is a low timber as Riku slowly wakes. He lifts his head from the pillow and groans. “Riku, wake up. It’s snowing!” He manages to sound excited even though he’s whispering.

“Come watch the snow with me, Riku,” Sora says, his lips against Riku’s ear. He stands by his earlier comment about Sora knowing exactly what to do to get exactly what he wanted. He pulls himself up with another groan and wraps one of the blankets on the bed around him.

Sora is already by the window when Riku gets himself out of bed.

Sure enough, the outside dark sky is lightened by the fall of glittering snowflakes. The lights strung along with streets and the windows give the fallen snow a golden glow. Even though it meant having to wake up at - he glances at the clock - two am, it does fill him with a sense of wonder.

Sora leans his forehead against the window and angles it so he can look at Riku. “You behind this too?”

Riku gives an intelligent sounding ‘wuh?’. Sora points at the snow outside.

“This whole day has been like something out of Christmas novel,” Sora says. “It wouldn’t surprise me if you managed to wrangle some snow too. Like magic.”

“Not even a peacock like me has much to say about the weather, Sora,” Riku replies and reaches over to tug on a lock of chestnut brown hair.

Sora’s eyes are suddenly full of something unreadable. “Hmm, maybe we can see the snow from bed. It’s a lot colder now!”

“You not wearing anything may have something to do with that,” Riku gestures at only the short he’s wearing. “But you don’t have to tell me twice.” He turns and crawls back into bed, leaving the corner of the blankets open like an invitation.

Sora stands by the window for another minute with the same unreadable expression, before he turns to the desk and picks up the mysterious brown paper package Riku had been confused about.

The soft bed is enough to lull Riku halfway back to sleep, but when Sora sits himself on the bed, on his knees he’s awake again.

“I know it’s not Christmas yet, but I’ve got a dozen other presents for you,” Sora says and holds up a hand before Riku can protest. “I got this for you.” He holds out the package and Riku takes it with careful hands.

From the way Sora handled it, it must’ve been something fragile so he delicately peels the brown paper away until he has a hand full of crumpled paper and a set of beautifully spun, colored glass birds.

There are shades of green and yellow, a little black and red, watercolors spread over the glass and glinting in the lowlight of their bedroom. The birds are suspended in air but sitting next to each other, heads bowed together.

And Sora looks almost shy to be giving them to him. Riku meets his eyes but says nothing.

“Ah, it’s….” Sora starts. He gestures at the little glass birds and Riku has to stop himself from squeezing too tight, he’s so full of anticipation and emotion. “For my lovebird.”

It’s horribly sentimental. It’s incredibly unlike them. They’re not a sentimental couple. They don’t profess love whenever they can or make a show of themselves to others. What they feel for another is as quiet as it is earth shattering, because it’s been a part of who they are since they could remember.

Riku runs a finger over the delicate little birds and blinks hard a few times. “Thank you, Sora,” He says and has never felt anything deeper in his life.

Sora shrugs, modestly and a little shy. “It’s because of the ring, huh?” He says and holds his ringer hand up again.

Riku leans over and sets the glass birds down as gently as he’s able on the bedside table, so he can see them when he wakes up later. “Sora…”

His best friend rolls his shoulders in anticipation at what Riku is about to say.

“I’ve had a ring on my finger since the day I met you,” Riku states and Sora looks a bit taken aback at how easily Riku professes the sentiment. “Just took us a little while to add some gold.”

Seemingly at a loss for words, Sora leans down and lies down next to Riku. He doesn’t say anything, just wraps himself around Riku’s body and holds on so tight it’s like they could be one person, if not for the rhythm of two hearts beating between them.

Riku doesn’t disturb the silence, just pulls the covers over them and wraps his arms tightly around Sora.

Sora leans up to look at him and sighs so deeply Riku can feel it when they kiss. Riku presses one more kiss to Sora’s head, like he always does before they go to sleep and by the time Sora’s drifted off, Riku can still see the light gleaming on the lovebirds on the bedside table.

——

The next morning, Riku wakes to the sound of Sora humming again. He’s on a chair by the window, the whole world gone white while they slept.

“If you hurry up and get that tub filled, we can go for a walk in the snow,” Riku says from underneath the covers.

Sora’s eyes fill with excitement and he bounds over to the bed to give Riku a poorly aimed kiss that should’ve been on his cheek but ended up on his chin. “No time to lose, Riku, get up!”

Riku watches him dart into the bathroom and gives himself one more minute in bed.

Outside it starts snowing again, and Riku gets up with a brand new ring and a feeling he’s had forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in December but due to illness and general business around the holidays I never got around to posting it. So I let it sit for awhile and though not to post it at all or keep it till next Christmas. But letting a fic sit for a whole year seemed a little silly so here it is. This one's especially for the people who keep their Christmas decorations up till spring!
> 
> Special thank you to @fortheloveinyou for letting me steal her great idea. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and you can find me on Twitter at @laughertea.


End file.
